


Cas Has a Cat

by apocalypsecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsecat/pseuds/apocalypsecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings back a cat from his travels and Dean doesn't appreciate it. Sam is out getting food, which unfortunately means that it's up to Dean to deal with it and with Cas being as literal and difficult as ever, the task becomes much more daunting. Fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Has a Cat

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas!" The hunter smiled, turning around to face him, "Any news on the –" he stopped short when he noticed the bundle in Cas' arms. "Cas..." he asked slowly, walking carefully towards him before stopping and narrowing his eyes slightly. "What the hell is that?"

"Dean, I believe I have already mentioned that speaking this word of damnation is not very wise." Castiel looked around to check for signs of any demons pouring into the shabby motel room. Then he petted the fur of the cat in his arms, smiling slightly.

"Will you answer the damn question, Cas?!" Dean growled, crossing his arms. When the hell was Sam coming back? It couldn't take ten minutes to go fetch some frigging dinner.

"Why would you forsake the question to an eternity in hell, Dean?" Cas tilted his head to the side and squinting slightly, looking remarkably like the creature in his arms, who had the same dark hair and blue eyes. "I don't believe it is possible to send anything but sentient beings to the Pit."

"Goddamit, Cas! –"

"How is my father involved in this?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose; he had forgotten how Cas took every single phrase literally.

"Cas. Just answer the da-, the question." Dean groaned. Now he had been reduced to talking politely. Well that was brilliant.

"I thought you knew, Dean. It seems as though the felis catus is a typical domestic pet. Perhaps you don't worship then anymore but –"

"Well you know what, Cas? Newsflash! We're not frigging Egyptian!" Dean shouted in exasperation.

"Of course not, Dean. I never assumed you had the same ethnicity–"

"Cas." Dean interrupted, sighing. He opened his eyes and stared at Cas, "Do you want me to spell it out for you, Cas?" then he added with a mutter, "You really are basically a baby in a trench coat." Cas narrowed his eyes at that, and before Dean could notice the similarity once again between Cas and the cat, he continued, "Cas, why do you have a frigging cat? Where did you find it? And just... why?!" There was a pause as Cas tightened his protective grip on the kitten, who purred and rubbed its cheek against Cas' chest.

"I don't believe that was spelling, Dean." Cas simply said, a little defensive as he stroked the kitten's forehead. Dean pushed the 'Aw, that's cute' thought out of his mind.

"Holy crap, Cas!" Before Cas could comment on that, Dean interrupted him, "And don't even start on the holy crap!" Cas opened and closed his mouth a few times, frowning.

"Dean, this kitten was lying on the road in Russia and I didn't think that a mere kitten would be so much cause for trauma–"

"Well Cas, how about you think again because I'm allerg–"

Suddenly, Dean sneezed loud enough to make the kitten's and Cas' eyes fly wide open.

"Dammit, Cas!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so this is my first story posted on AO3 - i hope you enjoyed.  
> any comments/kudos are always appreciated .u.  
> thanks for reading you wonderful and kind person


End file.
